The Shadow Assassin
by Darkdemon's Ashes
Summary: Countless people are killed by the one known as The Shadow Assassin. Ikuto, the heir to the Tsukiyomi throne hates the assassin for killing his younger brother. But what happens when he realises the assassin is the girl that he loves?
1. The Shadow and a death

**Ash: Okay this is my first fanfic yay! *pops open bottle of champagne* I enjoy making things emo and stuff so this godamn story could be real emo… enjoy anyways.**

**Ikuto: I hate emo stuff I need some passion, love, excitement and… ahem ahem**

**Ash: eww don't think sick!**

**Ikuto: you're probably thinking sick yourself since you know what I mean by 'ahem ahem'**

**Ash: *doesn't know how to reply* OKAY! *clears throat loudly* LET'S MOVE ON TO THE STORY! Disclaimer please!**

**Ikuto: Darkdemon's Ashes doesn't own Shugo Chara and never will.**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Utau: 16**

**Tadase: 14**

**Souko and Aruto: dunno… just old**

Ikuto's POV

I stared down at the unmoving body of my brother, my head bowed in grief. Yes my brother was annoying, girlish and forever trying to supersede me to the throne but at least he made my dull and boring life interesting enough. When anyone asked if I loved him and cared for him I would immediately reply with a curt "No." but now when I looked down at his bloody immobile body, I realised... realised _that I had loved him_. We had probably loved each other in a special, warped kind of way and now I realised what I had lost.

Tadase's body was bleeding in several different places and he had been brutally stabbed in the stomach, the scarlet blood still spilling out of the gaping wound and onto the emerald green grass below him. His eyes stared blankly ahead, not noticing our mother, Souko Tsukiyomi, her body bent over his, sobbing her heart out. My father, Aruto Tsukiyomi, tried his best to comfort her, but tears were leaking out of his eyes as well. I bent down next to Tadase's cold, cold body and lifted my shaking hand, patting him on his blond head.

"Goodbye, brother" I murmured, passing my shaking hand over his pale, cold face and closed his eyes forever.

I stayed beside Tadase, grieving, when I heard the bell in the tower chime 3p.m.. "It's 3 already?!" I thought, shocked. "Shit!" I hissed quietly and quickly stood up, composing my face and hardening my heart. At least one person in the family had to be serious and composed in times like this and it seemed like it would have to be me again this time.

When I exited the garden, an attendant was already waiting at the exit. "She's coming via the main doors, Prince Ikuto." he said respectfully and bowed. I quickly thanked him and sprinted to the main palace doors and arrived just in time when the door flew open with a bang. Utau Tsukiyomi, my sister, stood in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Ikuto!" she shrieked when she saw me. "What is all this shit about 'sorrow has descended to this kingdom' and 'the poor prince Tadase…'?! Every single person I passed has been murmuring this kind of weird things! What happened to him? Is he sick? Who will let me practice my make-up skills on their faces now that Tadase is sick! No one else I know has a girlish pretty face and allows me to practice my mak…"

"UTAU!" I yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Almost immediately, Utau snapped her mouth closed and waited while I recomposed myself.

"What is it Ikuto?" she whispered, her voice almost inaudible. "What happened?"

"I…I'm sorry Utau. T…The Shadow Assassin struck again. Tadase is… is dead."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Y…you mean t…that assassin that has k…killed countless of innocent civilians but has n…never been caught?" she stammered, her eyes welling up with tears.

I nodded silently, looking down at the floor, my midnight blue bangs covering my eyes.

"N…NO," Utau gulped, "NO!"

I looked up and saw her stumble backwards in shock and horror, her hand clamped over her mouth. Tears fell from her violet eyes and rained down onto the cool marble floor tiles.

"NO NO NO!" she gasped, "You're lying Ikuto I know it! STOP LYING PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Utau. But he is really dead," I whispered looking straight at her.

She must have seen the truth in my eyes and realised that it was really not just a joke but the truth, the absolute truth.

"NO!" she screamed I fell to the ground, sobbing. A pool of tears collected on the tiled floor as she cried.

I quietly bent down next to her, patting her back gently. After about ten minutes, she suddenly looked up.

"Take me to Tadase. Please," she said, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't think you should see it," I said, "He was brutally murdered and slashed with a knife…"

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO SEE HIM. HE'S MY BROTHER!" she shouted interrupting me. "SO DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME," she hissed, glaring right at me.

"Fine," I said quietly, leading her towards Tadase's favourite place in the whole castle, The Royal Garden.

When we entered the garden, I looked at Utau but she did not seem afraid at all by the sight of Tadase's body. She walked up to him and kneeled down on the now blood red grass. Patting his unstained face gently she kissed him on the forehead and murmured something I could not hear to him.

Utau's POV

I kneeled down next to the body of my brother, vaguely aware that my parents were silently crying beside his body. Lifting my hand, I patted his cheek gently and bent down over him, kissing his forehead.

"I love you brother. I'm sorry. Goodbye," I murmured close to his ear, although I knew that he could not have heard me anyway.

Then I stood up and walked over to my parents and hugged them both.

Ikuto's POV

I was just standing in the garden, blankly staring when I noticed a servant hovering by the entrance of the garden. I gestured for him to enter and he scurried in.

"The guards have caught The Shadow Assassin Prince Ikuto. They are waiting in the main hall."

I looked back at my parents and Utau briefly before walking into the castle, towards the main hall.

I entered the main hall, full of vengeance and hatred. 'The assassin will definitely be punished severely and hanged!' I vowed angrily to myself as I strode into the main hall, my midnight blue cloak swishing behind me.

When I saw the assassin, I was shocked. The assassin was a female! I had thought it would be a male. The assassin's head was bowed and she wore a blood red cloak with a hood that covered most of her face. She wore a simple light blue dress with ruffles at the end and a neat white belt around her waist. On her feet were two expensive looking blue heeled boots. 'She really doesn't look like an assassin,' I thought wryly. 'Did the guards get the wrong person?' That was when I noticed a long, bloody knife strapped around her waist. 'So she really is the assassin…' I thought.

I strode over to the girl, and put my finger under her chin, pushing her head up to see her face.

"No!" I reeled back, shocked, when I saw her face.

**Ash: Hell yea I love cliffies even though I'm quite sure all you peeps already know who the assassin is. Haha I killed Tadase awesome! Sorry but I'm one of those people who enjoy Tadase bashing.**

**Ikuto: I enjoy Tadase bashing too *smirk***

**Ash: *whacks Ikuto with enormous frying pan* show some brotherly love idiot! Anyway, please R&R! I really appreciate constructive criticism!**


	2. Unmasked

**Ash: Yo everybody**** Thank you so much Kael for being my first reviewer for my first fanfiction. Seriously, I was so happy and I started dancing and singing when I saw your review. Stupid reaction I know but I was just so happy! I also have to thank my darling sister and BFF Black Titania Gem for reviewing all my stories and telling me that they are awesome although they actually suck. I love you**** Thank you all other reviewers as well! I really appreciate all the comments and criticism! **

**Amu: Hello! Thank you all reviewers! It means so much to that crazy girl called Ash. She went off somewhere to uhh get chocolate to eat or something so I am here to pass on a message to Black Titania Gem (won't tell you her real name). Black Titania Gem, Ash wants to thank you for always supporting her and being such a great friend. She also says that she has dedicated a part of her profile to you so please read it (even though it is kind of sappy and stuff).**

**Ikuto: *randomly appears* Shugo Chara does not belong to Ash!**

**I'm sorry for not doing this in the previous chapter but from now on thoughts are like this: **_abc _**and normal is like this: **abc

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Amu and Utau: 16**

**Tadase: 14 (this is the last time I'm listing his age because I can't be bothered to mention this dead gay princess anymore)**

**Souko and Aruto: Poor things, they haven't gotten any younger. TOO BAD. STILL OLD.**

Amu's POV

Honey gold orbs stared into midnight blue ones for what seemed like eternity until Ikuto tore his eyes away from hers.

"No… Why Amu? Why?" he whispered, looking up at me with his dark blue eyes.

Sadness. Grief. Anger. Betrayal. Hurt. I saw all this emotions flash in his eyes. _Please. No. Don't look at me that way._ Looking away, I hung my head and pulled my hood further over my face, allowing my pink bangs to shield my eyes.

"Why? Can't you at least tell me that?" Ikuto said, gripping my shoulders and forcing my head up, staring deep into my eyes.

I looked into his pair of beautiful cerulean eyes. _I feel like telling him everything. Everything. But I can't. She said I couldn't._

I felt feelings well up in me. My sadness. My sorrow… _NO! I can't let my feelings show! _Hiding all my feelings away, I locked my heart somewhere far away and let my expression turn blank. A perfect poker face.

Ikuto's POV

_Suddenly, I saw something flicker in her eyes. It was… sorrow? Why? Why sorrow?_

I stared into her liquid amber eyes, hoping to see something else but those feelings that appeared briefly disappeared as quickly as they had come. I waited for them to maybe reappear but her eyes remained hard and blank. She was hiding her feelings away again.

Amu's POV

_Shit too careless. I'm sure he saw something. I could usually hide my feelings well like a raging waterfall behind a sturdy dam but every time he looked at me, I felt the dam leak. Please, stop asking me those questions I don't want to hear. Stop trying to look into my heart and see my true feelings. Stop looking so hurt and betrayed. __**Stop trying to find a reason to let me off. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm too weak. Far too weak to even stand up for my own rights**__. Please, just lock me up in the dungeon. Any longer and my dam will crumble and shatter into nothingness, releasing the waterfall that I hope you never see._

My prayer was answered.

"Take her to the dungeon." I heard him say and the guards gripped me by my arms and escorted me past Ikuto and out of the main hall. The moment we walked out, I felt a single betraying tear slide down my cheek.

Ikuto's POV

_Why Amu?_ Lying on my bed, I stared up at the navy blue ceiling. _Why? What would she gain by killing Tadase? Everything was wrong. Would nothing go right for me? What would I say to Utau? To my parents? _

_Why was there sorrow in her eyes? She was the killer yet… NO. She can't be the crazy killer assassin. Amu would never do something like that right? Why won't she explain herself? If she did then she would be let off. That look in her eyes… She just can't be the killer. Why? Everything is too complicated why can't everything be good and perfect? __**Why?**_

Turning onto my side, I sighed in frustration as I let sleep overtake me.

_**Dream flashback**_

_9 years ago__Normal POV_

"_She's here!" Utau shrieked and ran to the door. When she flung it open, the Hinamori royal family stood outside. "Good morning," she said respectfully to Midori and Tsumugu. "Amu!" she screamed and hugged Amu tightly._

"_Hi!" the 5-year-old Tadase as he tottered up and hugged Amu around the waist._

"_Hi Tadase," Amu gigled and patted him on the head._

"_YO," a voice drawled from the shadows as Ikuto stepped out._

"_Ikuto!" Amu smiled brightly, running up and hugging him. _

"_A..Amu," Ikuto said shocked._

"_Please play your violin for me. Please!" Amu begged and looked up at him with sparkling gold eyes._

_Ikuto looked into her eyes, entranced for a moment. He smiled, "Ok."_

"_Oh my god!" Utau shrieked. "Ikuto smiled at Amu! Do I sense looove?" Utau said smirking, playing matchmaker even though she was only 7 years old._

"_Utau!" Ikuto and Amu shouted at the same time…_

_**Flashback end**_

I woke up and sat up on my bed, sweat running down my face. _Why did I dream that? Why did I suddenly dream of us when we were young?_

Suddenly I felt something warm on my right cheek. Reaching up, I swiped it away with my finger and looked at it. _A…teardrop? I haven't cried for years so why now?_

I looked down at the sparkling teardrop on my finger. _Those young times are gone. Those times when everything was good and we were still innocent and naïve. The times when everything was still happy and perfect. _

_**Nothing will ever be the same again.**_

Amu's POV

I stared up at the ceiling of my tiny cell.

_So this is where I'm going to stay for a little while. Until I'm hanged of course. I killed a prince after all. I would never be let off. Too bad I guess, my life is just this way._

I said all sorts of brave and courageous things in my mind, telling myself that this was just my fate and that it was just too bad for me.

_Seems like I can't even lie to myself. There really is no use telling myself this is my fate and that it was just too bad bla bla bla. Who am I kidding? __**I don't want to die.**_

Suddenly Ikuto's face appeared in my mind. Hurt and sorrowful.

Closing my eyes, I let tears seep out from beneath my eyelids and drip down my face.

_I can finally cry now. No one is watching. _

_Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why do I have to be so easily manipulated? Why am I so weak and soft?_

Covering my eyes with one hand, I drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream flashback**_

_9 years ago__Normal POV_

"_She's here!" Utau shrieked and ran to the door. When she flung it open, the Hinamori royal family stood outside. "Good morning," she said respectfully to Midori and Tsumugu. "Amu!" she screamed and hugged Amu tightly._

"_Hi!" the 5-year-old Tadase as he tottered up and hugged Amu around the waist._

"_Hi Tadase," Amu gigled and patted him on the head._

"_YO," a voice drawled from the shadows as Ikuto stepped out._

"_Ikuto!" Amu smiled brightly, running up and hugging him. _

"_A..Amu," Ikuto said shocked._

"_Please play your violin for me. Please!" Amu begged and looked up at him with sparkling gold eyes._

_Ikuto looked into her eyes, entranced for a moment. _

_He smiled, "Ok."_

"_Oh my god!" Utau shrieked. "Ikuto smiled at Amu! Do I sense looove?" Utau said smirking, playing matchmaker even though she was only 7 years old._

"_Utau!" Ikuto and Amu shouted at the same time…_

_**Flashback end**_

My eyes opened and then widened when I remembered the dream.

_Why was there a sudden dream of my childhood with everyone? Why? Such a happy memory. An innocent, joyful memory. But then why, why am I so sad?_

Lifting up my left hand, I touched my face. Tears were streaming down endlessly.

"Nothing will ever be as innocent and naïve and happy anymore. **My life has been ruined.**" I murmured to myself as more fresh tears spilled out of my eyes.

**Ash: Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! Still kinda short, I know but at least it is a few hundred words longer right? I promise that the following chapters will be MUCH longer. I swear.**

**Amu: I bet everyone guessed it was me right? Haha no prizes though. **

**Ikuto: I was so out of character… What's with me being all emo and sad and stuff. I'm supposed to be hawt and perverted. *smirk***

**Ash: *cries* Sorry I'm sooo sorry about the excessive out of character-ness but this is an emo story and Tadase died so I can't exactly make Ikuto all pervert and the smirk smirk kind of attitude cause then it would be kind of weird. Anyway please R&R and I'll do my best to try and improve!**


	3. Complicated Complications

**Ash: Ohayo minna! Gomenasai! I took such a long time to update… Sorry! How do you guys like my new TSA cover? Awesome right? It was done by my bestie, BlackTitania Gem! **

**Amu: They have original drawings posted on their Tumblr **** There are original Vocaloids created for Ash, Gem and Ash's sister. Fanfictions covers will also be posted there! Do drop by if you have the time! ****. We really appreciate followers! ash and gem world .tumblr .com (take away all the spaces)**

**Tadase: Darkdemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara…**

**Ash: Aaaaahhhh! The reincarnated dead! Zombie! Somebody whack him!**

**Ikuto: *whacks him with a baseball bat***

**Ash: Thank you. Now go burn him while I continue the story.**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Amu and Utau: 16**

**~ sorry, the gay's age is no longer available~**

**Souko and Aruto: my apologies, I don't own any Wonka Vite or whatever. Your still old dearies****.**

Ikuto's POV

"-sama, Crown Prince-sama?"

"What is it?" I called out to the maid outside my bedroom door as I opened my bleary eyes.

"The King and the Queen request your presence at breakfast."

"…Fine. Tell them I will be down shortly."

"Of course, Crown Prince-sama."

_Why? What was with them wanting to meet for breakfast?... Shit! Could it be they've found out that Amu may be the killer? Damn! _

Randomly throwing on clothes, I ran down to the dining room. Skidding to a stop right outside the door, I composed myself before walking in.

"Father, mother, you requested my presence?"

"Yes. Please take a seat."

Sitting down in the chair, I looked at my parents' cold, hard expressions.

"What matter do you have to discuss with me?" I said as calmly as I could, though on the inside I was panicking.

_What if they found out? What if they, in a fit of anger, will decide to kill Amu? The shock of Tadase's death must be great… Their expressions are cold._

Utau's POV

I looked at Ikuto, then at Mother and Father. They simply sat there staring, not one of them seeming to want to start a conversation.

Finally, Father spoke. "Ikuto, I heard that the assassin who killed Tadase has been captured?!"

Instantly, though for only a mere second, Ikuto stiffened, though his face was as calm and composed as ever.

"Yes, the assassin has been apprehended as in now locked up in the dungeon. But, there is no concrete proof that that person is the assassin, and therefore the prisoner is now only a suspect," he replied coolly.

"Ah, of course," Father replied, though you could clearly see that he was still grieving over Tadase and that he badly, badly wanted to have that suspect exterminated. "So what cell is the suspect in? We would like to go see Tadase's murderer with our own eyes," he said. Though his voice seemed fairly normal, when I listened closely, I could feel the hate, anger and sorrow in every syllable.

Hearing these words, Ikuto's eyes widened just a fraction and his hands started trembling a little.

_What could possibly make Ikuto like that? What is the identity of the killer?_

"Of course I will tell you, but perhaps it would be better if you don't go see the prisoner yet. Mother still doesn't look too well, so maybe you should rest a bit first so as not to overstrain yourselves Father, Mother." Ikuto said in a concerned kind of tone, but I could still detect the faintest trace of panic in his voice.

"Perhaps you're right Ikuto," Father said, glancing at Mother who had been silent the whole time.

"Please leave this matter to me. I will quickly find out who the real assassin is and then let you know. It would be wrong for you to waste your time on suspects. As the Crown Prince, may I request that you leave this matter to me to solve as perhaps, my training, until I find the assassin. Until then, please take some time to overcome your grieve over Tadase's death. Do take care of your health," Ikuto said calmly.

"Good, this will be good as your training to be the next King. I expect you to produce results soon." Father finished before standing up and leaving the dining room with Mother.

_Wow. My brother is super convincing when he wants to be…_

The moment they left, I turned to face Ikuto, who was now eating his breakfast.

"Who is the suspect, Ikuto? You were clearly anxious throughout the entire conversation with Father and Mother. Is there anything worrying you?" I asked, turning to face my brother.

At the question, Ikuto froze for a moment before relaxing a putting down his utensils.

He stood up, smiling, and walked over to me.

"There's absolutely nothing worrying me. You shouldn't be worried either, Utau," he said patting me on the head before leaving the breakfast room.

I sat there feeling calm and reassured at his sure and convincing words and smile.

"_**He hides his true feelings behind a mask Utau. Remember that and try to help him no matter what." **_

As her voice and words from years ago flashed through my mind, I realised that Ikuto never answered my question as to who the suspect was.

"You were always right about him. My brother is a liar who hides his true feelings behind a mask. It's just like you said…" I murmured to myself.

Ikuto's POV

_That was so close. It seems like Utau believed everything I said. Thank goodness. I don't want her to get mixed up in these affairs, also since Amu is her best friend… I can't tell her, I really can't tell her. I'll just solve this matter myself. But how?_

Falling backwards onto my bed, I stared at the ceiling.

_Why? Is Amu really the assassin who killed Tadase? Urgh. How many times have I asked myself this question? I have no plan, no plan at all. There is really nothing I can do. Amu won't say anything, even though she's on the verge of getting hanged for the crime. There is nothing I can do. Nothing. All I can do is ask her the same question again and again every day and hope that someday she'll actually provide me with an answer._

XXXSuper time skip to 12a.m.!XXX

Utau' POV

I leaned against the windowsill, yawning as I tried my best not to fall asleep.

_Longer. Just a little longer. If I stay awake longer he's bound to leave his room sometime to go visit the culprit. I'm sure of it!_

As if Kami was answering to my wish, I heard a soft creaking of door from somewhere outside my room. Opening my door a crack, I saw Ikuto, still fully dressed, walking out of his room softly like a cat.

I watched him walk down the hallway then quietly followed him at a distance. Ikuto's hearing was almost like a cat so it was hard not to get caught by him. Eventually he reached the dungeons. Walking into the area designated for 'Dangerous Prisoners' he walked to the furthest cell while I stood outside and waited in the shadows.

Ikuto's POV

Today when I walked to the dungeons, I kept having the feeling that someone was following me but when I looked back, there was no one.

Reaching the 'Dangerous Prisoners' area, I walked to Amu's cell and opened the cell door with the key.

Amu sat in the far and darkest corner, her face half hidden in the shadows.

"Amu," I said walking over to her.

She did not respond, and instead merely moved further into the shadows.

"Amu!" I shouted in frustration, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her out of the shadows.

She did not look up, but merely hung her head and looked down at the floor.

"Amu," I whispered, pushing her head up with my fingers. "Why? Why won't you tell me anything?"

Amu's POV

_I hear it, I hear it, I hear it. I hear every word your saying to me. Please, please stop asking me why. Please just go away. I hear all your questions and every word is cutting me, tearing me to pieces._

Just for a single moment, I looked up into his cerulean eyes. In just that one moment, I felt all my feelings well up inside me again.

_Damn. It was best to look down at the floor. His eyes show nothing but betrayal, hurt and sorrow… Why? Why are you not angry at me? Why do you not hate me? Why can't you just leave me alone? You've been trying to get me to talk for the past 5 days but I still don't say anything. Why haven't you given up? Why do you keep trying?_

"You're going to be hanged soon!" I vaguely heard him say.

_Do I look like I care anymore? My life is nothing but a sacrificial pawn, forever there as a last getaway resort. Stop asking me that question! Maybe, just maybe ending my life won't be so bad…_

"So does your life actually mean nothing to you Amu?! Is it so worthless that it is not worth saving and protecting?! Do you want to just let your life end like that without having accomplished something you can be proud and happy of?!" Ikuto demanded furiously, as if he could read my mind and hear everything I had just thought.

_Something I can be proud of huh?... I don't think things like these matter anymore. I won't be able to do a thing I want to as long as I'm in __**her **__control._

**Ash: Yay! I finally finished writing this chapter! Thank you for taking you time to read this stuff! Do review**** Arigato minna!**

**Utau: Onii-san is really, really good at doing parent manipulating o_0.**

**? voice that belongs to someone in Utau's memories(will eventually say who she is though it's easy to guess) : "He hides his true feelings behind a mask Utau. Remember that and try to help him no matter what." **

**Utau: Onii-san is also so secretive and silent! **

**?: "He hides his true feelings behind a mask Utau. Remember that and… ~bla di bla di bla~…"**

**Utau: -_- -,- Onii-chan is also sometimes cold and sometimes nice and smiley…**

**?: "He hides his true….~bla di bla di bla~…."**

**Utau: Stop you voice in my head! I know already!**

_**Random preview**_

_**In the next chapter, the two best friends will meet! What will Amu say? (if she even says anything at all). Haha how will Utau react when she realises its Amu! **_


	4. Then the Rain Began to Fall

**Ash: Hehe I've updated! I suddenly feel proud of myself for updating so soon after updating TP! Unfortunately I probably won't update this fic till my end of year exams are over… I'm really scared to fail. If I fail then… well… **

**Amu: Darkdemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Amu and Utau: 16**

**Souko and Aruto: their ages are….**

…

…

…

…**..**

…

…

…**.**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…

…**.**

**Ash: Huh? What? You didn't honestly expect me to tell you that they got younger by 20 years. Sorry not happening :p**

Utau's POV

_What the hell is Ikuto saying to the prisoner? Damn, I can't hear anything._

I badly wanted to move closer to take a look, but Ikuto might find me, so I stayed hidden.

Ikuto's POV

"You're not going to tell me anything again at all huh?" I said bitterly.

Amu raised her head briefly to look at me, and then looked away, as if I were something that was not to be looked at, like some kind of curse.

"Well then, I apologise for taking up so much of your precious time Amu," I said coldly before walking out of the cell and slamming the door shut behind me.

Amu's POV

"Well then, I apologise for taking up so much of your precious time Amu," I heard Ikuto say coldly before he walked out and slammed the cell door closed.

I flinched as the loud bang echoed through the lonely prison. Once again, I was the only one left in this prison, the one reserved for the dangerous criminals.

Somehow, I hated the loneliness of the prison, though I know I shouldn't.

A part of me wanted to be alone, so I wouldn't have to see Ikuto's hurt and painful expression, which made me feel so guilty, so sad, so broken. But… a part of me wished he would stay, so I wouldn't have to feel this suffocating feeling of loneliness.

Utau's POV

_Ah! There he is!_

Squeezing myself into a tight corner between two walls, I watched as Ikuto walked out and past me.

I watched, holding my breath as he walked down the hallway, not even the sound of his footsteps echoing.

Then he turned the corner and I heaved a sigh of relief.

Easing myself out of the cramped hiding space, I looked around quickly before walking to the dungeon.

I nodded to the guard and asked for the keys. He handed them to me and nodded respectfully as he let me pass.

Amu's POV

I was curled up against a corner when I heard soft footsteps resound through the dungeon. I froze. Had Ikuto come back, or was it someone else?

I looked on curiously, and then my eyes widened as Utau walked into view, the dungeon keys in her hand.

I pushed myself further into the shadows, hoping she would pass right by me, but then she stopped right outside my cell.

Utau's POV

I looked into the cell that Ikuto had gone into, but I saw nothing.

Then I looked closer as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a person huddled in the corner.

She was obviously a female; I could tell by how small she was.

I cursed for not taking a lantern with me, but then lightning suddenly flashed, lighting up the girl's face.

Amu's POV

I looked up dully as Utau stumbled backwards, her eyes impossibly wide.

Then she ran forward and clutched the bar fiercely, her as she crumpled to the ground in front of my cell.

"What are you doing here Amu?" she finally breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

Her face was so pale and drawn, her eyes wide and filled with hurt and disbelief. She looked so hurt, so broken, that I wanted to put my arms around her. I wanted to comfort her so badly. So badly.

But my arms remained by my side and my face still impassive, unreadable. Enough practice has taught me never to show emotions to others. Being easily readable is a weakness that so many people can take advantage of.

Nobody can take advantage of a poker face.

When I did not answer her after a long time, she actually giggled a little and said, "No wait, you can't be Amu! She would never do something like this! You must be someone else right? Right?" She reached through the bars and grabbed my hand in hers, clenching tightly as she whispered again, "Right?"

I looked at her and her eyes were so filled with despair and so distraught, half begging me to tell her that she was right.

Then I turned away from my best friend and sharply pulled my hand out of her grasp.

_Be strong Amu. Act, for Utau's sake._

Turning back to face her, I suddenly smirked and then laughed. "Poor you Utau, what a naïve child you are!" I said mockingly.

I watched as her eyes started to fill with tears and felt a pang in my heart.

Brushing it aside, I laughed a little too hysterically and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble Utau, but I am the one and only Hinamori Amu. **I killed your brother, that little princess Tadase.**" I snickered. "Now why don't you call the guards and have them dispose of the Big Bad Wolf Amu."

Utau's eyes were wide and stricken as she stared at me, her mouth open, totally unmoving except for the tears that rolled down her cheeks endlessly.

Then she suddenly stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. Walking over to my cell door, she unlocked it with the key and stepped in slowly before shutting the door behind her.

Standing right in front of me, I looked into her violet eyes steadily until without warning, she sat down and quickly wrapped her arms around me.

Staring ahead feeling shocked, my arms refused to move to push her away. So, I remained in her embrace.

Then she put her lips close to my ear and whispered, "Amu, I believe in you. I refuse to think you are a murderer. I believe in you."

The words struck so close to home that I almost wanted to hug her back.

My arms responded and made to wrap around her when suddenly, I remembered the purpose of my meaningless existence.

_Protect those you love, for it's the only thing you can do._

I had chanted these words, my purpose, in my head day and night, to constantly remind me of my single goal in life.

_There is absolutely no way I can just let Utau keep hugging me. If __**she **__sees, __**she **__will definitely kill Utau just to hurt me. I absolutely can't let anything happen to those I love the most!_

With my strong resolve, I reached behind me and pulled out a small knife which I had managed to prevent the guards from finding when they searched me.

Pressing the cold blade against Utau's neck, I felt her stiffen against me. "What do you think you're doing, hugging your enemy like that?" I snarled.

She lifted her head and turned to me.

Then the lightning struck again, lighting up her face with an eerie glow, and I saw how hurt she felt. Her eyes gave everything away.

_A storm is coming. _I thought to myself faintly.

"Do you honestly think that I'm the same Amu you used to know? No, definitely not. I won't hesitate to kill you now," I hissed menacingly.

"If you don't want to die and leave your brother with all the pain and suffering and responsibilities, then I suggest you leave while you still can."

Utau's POV

The moment I heard Amu say those words, I instantly remembered what she had said so many years ago.

"_He hides his true feelings behind a mask Utau. Remember that and try to help him no matter what."_

Amu's POV

I pressed the blade deeper, making her squeak a little in pain. I really didn't want to do this to her, but she can't get close to me as I am now.

"Since you don't want to run away, then I'll just kill you now!" I shouted. I would never ever kill her, but I could at least threaten her. She would be safe from _her _if she leaves now.

Utau's POV

I stared, eyes wide as Amu lifted the blade, as if preparing to swing it down and sever my neck.

As she lifted up the blade, the lightning flashed, illuminating up her face, and for that second, her expression looked horrifyingly psychotic.

As she started to swing the blade down, I took the opportunity and bolted out of the way and out of the door.

_I'm so so sorry Amu. I'm so so sorry. I don't want to leave you, but I can't leave Ikuto alone either. I don't want to believe that you are the killer but… So I've decided to take care of Ikuto, because that's what I promised you so many years ago._

Amu's POV

I let the weird fake, psychotic smile fade from my face as she ran out.

"I'm so sorry Utau, so so sorry," I murmured to myself as my vision started to blur slightly as tears started to fill my eyes.

Utau's POV

I ran out of her cell, aware of tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision. I stopped right outside her cell long enough to lock it, before running out of the dungeon and throwing the keys in the direction of the prison guard. He called after me, sounding worried, but I could not care less.

Running down the hallway and back towards my bedroom, I felt like my heart was tearing in two. I opened my mouth in a scream, but no sound came.

As I stopped right outside my bedroom door, thunder boomed and lightning flashed right outside the window. Then the rain began to fall.

**Ash: Done! Now time to go to sleep**** Hehe, noticed the appearance of the **_**she **_**again? ;) That **_**she **_**won't be appearing till quite a while later though****.**

**Oyasumi minna! Please R&R!**


End file.
